Death Note Parody Part 2: Lawlilights Birthday
by Teh3RabidFangirls
Summary: Part 2 to the Teh3RabidFangirls Death Note parody! come share the excitement as we celebrate the 1st BDay of our made up character Lawlilight, Death Note Style! Please enjoy.


**Death Note Parody**

Part 3: Lawlilight's Birthday! Characters:

L / Daddy L

LL / Lawlilight (the imaginative child of Kira and L)

BB / Beyond Birthday / Uncle BB

Kira / Light Yagami / Mummy K

W / Watari

N / Near

M / Mellow

MA / Matt

R / Ryuk

Scenario: L, Ryuk, Watari and Kira are sitting centre stage with Lawlilight in the middle (all characters must face the audience) surrounded by parcels and plastic bags and wearing party hats!

**Script:**

**L/ Kira/ Ryuk/ Watari : **Happy birthday Lawlilight!

**LL:** Yay! Arigatou Gozaimashita!

**L:** well go ahead and open your presents!

**LL:** are you sure daddy? Christmas is tomorrow!

**K:** yes that's right you were born on Christmas Eve *passes Lawlilight a parcel* Now open mine first

**LL:** *rips open present partially* it's a book! *Rips off the rest of the paper and gasps* It's the L.A. BB Murder Case Files. Thank you mummy *squeezes Kira happily*

**K:** Well you said you were looking for something to read…

**L:** Now open mine and then Watari give yours.

**W:** Yes. *hands over an envelope and a large box* the envelope is my present and the box is your fathers.

**LL:** *opens the box* an apple *Ryuk looks around suddenly very alert * laptop computer! *Ryuk sulks*

**L:** now you can access to all daddies' important case files.

**LL:** *takes the envelope and rips it open and pulls out…* A lifetime supply of chocolates and sweets from Watari!

**R:** Here kid *drops a black book on top of LL's head* here is my present!

**LL:** *book falls into lap* AH! A death note! Yay!

**R:** *whispers to L* don't worry it's not real.

**L:** *unconvinced* Somehow I really doubt that.

**K:** *panicky* Lawlilight! What are you doing!

**LL:** *writing down slowly* Li~ght Ya~ga

**K:** Don't kill me! I'm your mother!

**LL:** Oh ok. *scribbles name out, then starts writing again slowly* L Law~li

**L:** In the name of justice stop! I am your dad!

**K:** Ah! No! I was just about to find out your name!

**L:** Can't you just look it up on the net?! Just look for Death Note fansites!

**K:** but it's more fun this way

**LL:** can I kill Watari? *L shakes his head* then what about Ryuk?

**R:** Haha! Maybe when I am alive!

**K:** *throws an apple annoyed* Go fetch!

**R:** Oh my god! An apple! *dives after Apple*

**BB:** *randomly creeps into scene from stage left, followed by Mellow, Near and Matt* did someone say fetch?

**LL:** Oh uncle BB you came!

**L:** *surprised* you invited him?!

**K:** actually I did!

**L:** but why?!

**K:** because I wasn't happy with what happened last night!

**BB:** Haha sucked in L!

**LL:** What happened last night?

**BB:** Well little Lawlilight *walks over to LL and sits next to her* what happened last night was that your mommy and daddy-

**L: ***L yells, pointing at BB* Say no more you twisted sick copycat!

**BB:** … is where your mommy and daddy create peanut butter jelly sandwiches together.

*Mellow slaps his forehead, Matt shakes his head and Near rolls his eyes*

**LL:** oh! *looks down at her death note* Uncle BB can I kill you using the death note?

**L: **be my guest

**K: **no don't he's your uncle!

**BB:** plus I treat you to pockey and milkshakes!

**LL:** oh right! Mellow can I kill you?

**M:** no!

**LL:** Matt?

**M:** *possesively* No!

**MA:** plus you won't have any friend who will play video games with you!

**LL:** true! Near?

**N:** yes?

**LL:** can I kill you?

**N:** definitely not! I am the next successor to L!

**L:** actually Near you are just a stand in!

**N:** what!

**L:** Lawlilight is my successor. You are just filling in till she is ready!

**N:** so now I am just a fill in!

**LL:** Yeah Haha! *pokes tongue out at Near who shuts his mouth, she then starts to think for a couple of seconds before snapping out of her thoughts and saying triumphantly* Aha!

**L:** what?

**LL:** mummy, Daddy can I kill Misa?

_*L and kira think for a good few seconds*_

**L/ K: **Yes go ahead!

**BB:** yeah go! Kill the blond ditz!

**M:** she was annoying anyway!

**MA:** agreed!

**N:** I cannot believe I am saying this but I agree with you LL. Kill the Kira obsessed mad woman

**Ryuk:** go on kid write the name down!

**LL:** *writes down* Amane Misa.

_And sure as eggs at 3:00 am on Friday the 25__th__ of December 2008, from a painful fracture of the skull because she slipped off a ladder trying to get a nude picture of Kira in the shower , Amane Misa died!_


End file.
